voicetapebywisdom1fandomcom-20200214-history
Richard
VOICE TAPE Author: Ariel S. Tabag Bilingual Ilocano fictionist (writes in Ilocano and Tagalog) poet, editor, translator and musician. BORN: August 16, 1978 (Santa Teresita Cagayan) Character’s: DANTE - Nanang’s son and Renato’ s nephew NANANG - Dante’s mother TATANG - Dante's Father UNCLE ATO (RENATO) - the man who attempted suicide MAGDALENA – Uncle Ato’s wife PRINCESS - Magdalena's Daugther UNCLE MULONG – the 3rd sibling of Nanang ( No read no write). UNCLE CEFERINO - 2nd sibling of Nanang that is abducted by NPA. LILONG MARTIN – man who does circumcision. THE BALD MAN – CAFGU who beats up uncle Mulong BOYING - The flashback man Summary: This story starts when Dante and his mother Nanang go back to their old house to find his certificates for being best in math in elementary and high school but instead of certificate, they saw a voice tape owned by his uncle Ato. He still remember the things happened to his uncle. By the time, his uncle decided to get married until they build a small house for his family. They live with a simple life until his wife decided to go to Abu Dhabi to work. He sells his land to get some money that is needed by his wife.' One morning, when Dante is on his way school, he heard a scream so he ran as fast as he could to get home. He told his mother what he saw. He felt nervous because he taught his friend is the one in danger but he was wrong, his uncle died in that accident. One day, when he and his mother clean the house of his Uncle Ato, his mother saw a voice tape under his uncle's pillow. His mother , his father and his Uncle Mulong are the only persons who knew the message in the voice tape and since he has reached his right age, they let him know the message. His uncle's wife was maltreated by her boss but his Uncle Ato doesn't have anything to do. Settings: The story takes place in 1990’s and people believe in superstitions since then.' It happens in the author’s place itself, Santa Teresita Cagayan. Plot: Introduction : Dante and his mother Nanang has gone back to their old house to get his certificates for being best at Mathematics. Rising Action : They saw a voice tape owned by his Uncle Ato and he remembered everything about his uncle. Climax: Uncle Ato died after being hit by a bus near Dante''s school. Falling Action : Dante's friend told him that his uncle intentionally jump within the running bus. He thought about the reason why would his uncle do that. Resolution: Since Dante reach his right age, his mother let him hear what's in the voice tape. He had knew that his uncle did suicide because his wife was maltreated abroad and he didn't have anything to do about the situation. Symbolism : Voice Tape is used to be the main instrument to delivered well the story and to know what is the real reason why uncle ato commit suicide. Plot Type : Flashback Technique Dramatic and progressive POV : First person Symbolism: Voice Tape is used to be the main instrument to delivered well the story and to know what is the real reason why uncle ato commit suicide.